A Cinder in the Wind
by StarYeti
Summary: Cinder Fall was just a tool for Salem, her real personality locked away by a Grimm parasite. Now, years later, the parasite that has controlled her has been weakened and she is able to call for help. Can Mercury and Emerald convince team RWBY to help save her from Salem?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Putting a bit of a short note here. I am changing a fair few things regarding our trio here in this story. Things like how Ruby affected Cinder on the tower as well as how long Em and Merc have known Cinder. So please don't go shouting that I've missed things and such, they were most likely intentional.**

* * *

**A Cinder in the Wind**

**1**

* * *

Pale red eyes focused on the bare metal table before her, the chains of the handcuffs that tied the young woman rattling. She couldn't quite tell how long she'd been sitting there, a few hours at least. Her eyes darted to the long mirror that occupied one wall; she knew there were probably some guards on the other side, at least two huntsman, if they were smart. Not that she was thinking about escaping. There weren't anymore options, there was nowhere to run. Even if she made it out of there and into the city of Mistral at large she would die on the streets, most likely to a blade in the back.

Her ears pricked as she heard something from the other side of the door. A man's voice, raised, directed towards another, calmer voice that sounded like it belonged to a woman. The sound died down and the the young woman started as the knob on the door turned. When the door opened in stepped an older woman with a stern gaze set behind a pair of glasses. Their eyes met and the older woman forced back a glare before tucking a blonde lock of hair behind her ear. She recognized the woman, anyone in the Hunter circles would: it was Glynda Goodwitch, a face she had become very familiar with some months back.

The older woman sat down across from the cuffed woman, letting a rather large file slap down in front of her. Taking several long moments to open the file she observed the young woman in the custody of Mistral's Police department.

"Emerald Sustrai. You understand the charges against you, yes?" Emerald nodded, "To be honest I have a hard time believing your story."

The green haired girl didn't respond. She'd told the truth to the investigators yesterday. Whether they believed her or wouldn't change the outcome. They were finished. Emerald figured she wouldn't see the light of day again, not with what they'd done. The reasons or happenstance didn't matter at all to the public.

"The evidence against you is ironclad but there's one thing working for you three. The testimony of one Ruby Rose. Between her and Jaune Arc they swear by your extenuating circumstances."

_Is she serious? _Emerald looked up sharply, not wanting to admit to the hope that had sprung up deep inside her gut.

"This leaves us in a… bit of an odd situation. You see, I am now the headmistress of Beacon Academy. This affords me certain privileges, like a seat on the council." The shackled youth couldn't help but want to tell the woman to get on with it, instead she held her tongue.

* * *

It took a moment for the young man to realize he was expected to reply, their conversation having been short enough as it was.

"Well congratulations to you." Mercury Black smirked from his position handcuffed to the table. Glynda Goodwitch continued on despite the young man's posturing.

"It seems like it is actually more favorable for you. You see, Mr. Black. I know of Salem and her purpose, her goals."

The smirk on his face quickly faded, even someone such as he knew when to get serious, though Glynda suspected the foolishness he put out was merely an act in and of itself. She analyzed his movements and reactions. He pretended to be aloof but he hung on her words. His first question had even been about the status of the other two.

"And what would those be?" The silver haired boy responded, cocky smirk once more on his face. Glynda saw through his attempts to to put her on the back foot and simply stared him down.

"The destruction of humanity, more or less." He didn't even flinch, "I imagine some of the promises she made to those like you. The pawns at her beck and call."

"I wouldn't know. The only person who promised me anything was Cinder."

"And that would be?"

"Couldn't say."

Her eyebrow twitched and his smile grew, it was a point in his corner though she wouldn't admit how much pleasure she got from taking him down a few pegs.

"I have here a proposal." She flipped open the folder she'd brought and slid it over to him, Glynda watched as he carefully read through the legal document. The headmistress had to suppress a smile when his head snapped up in confusion.

"Community service?"

"In name, yes. You will serve the global community by assisting Beacon Academy, as well as Vale. Specifically against Salem. Though that part will be kept a secret."

Mercury leaned back, regarding her, "And why should I fight for you?"

"Depending on the length and quality of the community service, as stated there, you can have your crimes waived."

"So? If I had to choose prison or working for you…. Well…. I think I can pull orange off."

"You misunderstand, Mr. Black." Glynda leaned forward, "It is not prison time being levied at you but rather the death penalty."

For once the young man was silenced and at a loss for words, his mouth was even hanging open.

* * *

Baleful amber eyes stared back at the headmistress sitting across the table. Cinder Fall showed few emotions but something about the woman was different from the last time they had met, back before the fall of her school. She almost didn't recognize the woman and the tale itself was almost unbelievable. When you knew a few thousand year old wizard, however, it made it easier to believe what had happened to her. She almost pitied the woman. Captured and used by Salem against her own will, trapped in her own body. Glynda shuddered at the thought.

"You want me to serve Ozpin." It wasn't a question, more a statement or summary of the legal document before her.

"In a word, yes." Glynda steepled her fingers, "Regardless of if you asked for them or not, you have the Fall maiden's powers now and Salem still wants the relic at Beacon. She _will _come for you. The options before you are limited. Waste away in a cell until you are either executed or Salem comes for you, or you can face her alongside us."

Cinder's eyes looked down to the table briefly before lifting up and meeting the other woman's gaze once again, "Emerald and Mercury?"

"They've been given the same deal."

There was a few minutes of silence as Cinder no doubt weighed her options. Both women were intelligent enough to know there was no real choice anymore, not if she wanted to live free. She'd only just regained control of herself and wasn't about to jeopardize it.

"I'll take it if they do." She finally answered. And there it was again. Who said there was no honor among thieves? Glynda was surprised yet again by the solidarity among these three, it was almost as if they'd been a team from her school with bonds forged in flames. Then again, that probably wasn't far off the mark. After all, she was just getting to know the real Cinder, not the one that paraded brazenly around Beacon but the one that Salem took and tried to twist to her will.

A small smirk played across her lips, "The other two said much the same thing. Just sign where marked and I will notify Mr. Black and Ms. Sustrai."

Glynda slid a pen across to the other woman who took it tentatively, her grip tightened around it just before she put it to the paper and signed the document. After taking both the pen and the folder back the older woman looked it over briefly before pulling out her scroll and thumbing out a quick message.

"Now Ms. Fall before we get to the terms of your service and the specifics of what you, and your associates, will be doing for Beacon Academy. We need to record your side of the story."

Cinder squinted both eyes at the older woman, "But I've already given my account."

The door opened for the first time since Glynda had entered and another woman approached. This woman was younger than the headmistress by a handful of years. She wore a dark blue double breasted coat that trailed down to her knee high boots. Her black hair was cropped short except for a single braid hanging by her right temple.

"Thank you for coming Claudia." Glynda turned and addressed the newcomer who simply nodded before taking a spot in the corner of the room, resting her back against the wall with her arms crossed, azure eyes never leaving Cinder for a moment.

"Now, Ms. Fall, Claudia is here to help me in your testimony. Part of the stipulations in your deal are is that the offer is only extended if you are, in fact, under extenuating circumstances. Claudia here works for the Valean council utilizing her unique set of skills." Glynda checked that she had the full attention of Cinder, "Since there is almost know way to tell whether or not your story is true, given the circumstances, Vale has elected to send Ms. Cobalt to corroborate your story."

"How?"

"Ms. Cobalt's semblance is to detect lies. Though that's the simple version, that's all I am allowed to tell you. Now. How about you tell us what happened? From the beginning, if you would?"

Cinder sat for a moment, staring warily at the woman named Claudia for a moment before slowly opening her mouth, "I honestly don't remember much. I know things, information, but the memories themselves aren't there. Like they aren't my own."

Glynda glanced at Claudia who nodded back, "From where do you remember?"

Cinder looked up and met her eyes, "The top of Beacon tower."

* * *

**Four Months Ago - Twenty hours after the Fall of Beacon - Somewhere outside of Vale**

* * *

Mercury Black considered himself a good assassin, maybe even one of the best. His father, bastard that he was, had trained him well. So well in fact that Mercury had managed to kill him, though it had cost the young man his legs. As an assassin there were some things that had stuck with him, that Marcus had drilled into him. One was that sleep made you vulnerable and you had to keep one eye open. He prided himself on the fact that almost no one could sneak up on him which was why it put a cold vein of fear throughout his body when a warm, soft hand clamped over his mouth in the middle of the night.

His eyes shot open and were met with gold, the dark raven locks of his boss cascaded around his head as Cinder leaned in close over his sleeping form. Several thoughts ran through his mind in his brief panic, even thinking that she was finally going to get rid of him for one reason or another. Instead she put one digit of her free hand to her lips in a shushing motion.

"Mercury I need you to listen to me. This is of grave importance." Her eyes bored into as she awaited a response and he nodded readily, "Good. This is no time for questions, I will explain everything later but I need you to answer me this one question."

He nodded again.

"Are you loyal to me and only me?"

The question confused him, for the last few years all she'd been going on about was loyalty to her mistress and such, that they were merely pawns. Looking closer at her he could see something that was not normally there. Fear. Mercury was good at reading people, a part of the training his father had put him through. Days spent in the city, profiling random people.

Slowly but surely he nodded to her and her hand removed itself, "You promise?" Her voice sounded weak, almost fragile. That the confident woman who bossed him around on the daily could sound like this put him on on edge.

"It will take control again. She… she put something inside of me. Something Grimm." _What?! _"It controls me. It has for years now. Ever since she took us in. But that girl. Ruby. Whatever she did on top of that tower weakened it. I'm myself again but I don't know for how much longer."

"Wait, what?" He couldn't make heads nor tails of what she was saying but she pushed her finger to his lips.

"No, Mercury. I need you to do something for me. Find her. Find Ruby and do whatever you have to to ensure she helps. Take Emerald and this note. It has as much of an explanation as I can give."

She pushed a thick envelope into his hands and her eyes shifted to a pleading look he had never seen on her face before. The envelope was addressed to both him and Emerald.

"I don't know what will happen when it wakes. That's why you have to leave now, while it sleeps."

"But.."

"Go!" Her eyes flashed and flames erupted from her eyes, signs of the maiden's powers, "If you are truly loyal to me. If you _care _for me at all then do as I ask, Mercury. Wake up Emerald and leave. Find Ruby and get her to use whatever powers she holds to free me from Her control."

Cinder whirled around and disappeared from his tent leaving him with his growing headache until he decided that it wasn't worth finding out what she would do if he didn't do as she asked. All of their tents were cutting edge Atlas design which really only meant they could be taken down and put up in seconds. Mercury stowed his in his duffel before moving to Emeralds tent which he zipped down slightly before sticking his head in. Her pale red eyes snapped open instantly, he hadn't been trying to hid his presence.

"The hell Mercury. If you're trying to sneak into my tent, we'll see how well you can without balls."

"Shut the hell up, Cinder's got a task for us. We need to move now." Emerald bolted upright, "I'll explain on the way." Her mouth snapped shut and she glared at him but didn't argue. She knew better, or was too smitten, to question Cinder's orders. How she'd react to this, he didn't know. Something was wrong with the boss, she wasn't acting like herself. Or rather more like her old self.

It had been years since either Mercury or Emerald had seen the woman look anything other than murderous or seductive. Once they'd gotten far enough away from camp they opened Cinder's letter to them, using the light function on their scrolls to read it. By the time they were done Emerald's eyes were wide with shock, one hand to her mouth. Even Mercury was feeling angry, and a little terrified if he was being honest. This was the woman who had taken him in and given him new legs. From what he knew she'd done much the same with Emerald.

The letter detailed information about who she was working for and the true nature of their employer. Magic they believed in, the Maiden's were definitely real.

"So let me get this straight Merc." Emerald paced in front of him, "We're supposed to find Ruby, personification of innocence and joy, convince her to use her crazy powers to save our boss, who she thinks is the one who killed her friend, just because Cinder has some kind of Grimm mind control bug implanted into her by the Queen of the Grimm?"

"Seems like it."

The two stared at each other and no doubt thinking the same thing. This might just be impossible.

* * *

**A/N: A short introductory chapter for the next story of mine that I will be writing. This was probably the hardest first chapter I've written so far. **

**Anyways this is the last of the four story rotation I've set up and is in slot #4 in the rotation. The rotation is as follows Lithium Rose - Displaced - Old Man Jaune - A Cinder in the Wind**

**I will also probably shorten it to CW when talking about it in notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cinder in the Wind**

**2**

* * *

**5 Days After the Fall of Beacon - Patch**

* * *

Ruby Rose felt like she could be forgiven for jumping at the small sound impacting her window. She'd been so concentrated on the maintenance of her baby that the smallest of sounds, like a pebble hitting her window, had startled her. At first she thought she'd imagined it so she stayed there for a minute, head cocked to the side and ears straining in the silence with sharpening tool in hand.

_Crack!_

The sharp sound came again from her window and, curious, she got up to look out the window. Down in the middle of the clearing outside was the last person she had expected to see, a relieved smile broke out on her face because of it. The blond mop of hair of Jaune Arc, attached to the man himself, stood down there while he waved at her and then pointed to the trees. By the time she had opened the windows to shout at him he had ducked back into the woods surrounding her home.

A distressed whine escaped her throat as she threw herself at her clothes, tearing off her pajamas and quickly getting into her regular clothes before grabbing Crescent Rose and running out the door, not even acknowledging her father shouting at her do slow down in the house. Slowing down to a trot Ruby entered the treeline by their log house.

"Jaune?" The hooded girl called out, cupping her hands to her mouth, "Jaune! I'm… here. You wanted to talk to me, right?"

With only the silence answering her she headed further into the trees, her house fading from view. She wasn't concerned, Grimm on the island were few and far between and even if she was one she had Crescent Rose with her. A Beowolf or Ursa wasn't something she'd think twice about, she was more worried about Jaune.

Pyrrha was gone. Dead, she forced herself to admit. Even the thought brought tears to her eyes, but she shook them away, she couldn't imagine what her friend was going through, he'd lost his partner. While Ruby had lost a friend, two in fact, he'd lost his partner. None of them knew what the relationship between the two had been at the end, maybe he had begun to return the champion's affections.

Only to have that torn away. It was just too cruel.

"Jaune? It's okay! I'm… It's only me." Maybe he was worried about her dad, he could be overprotective at times. If he knew she was out here meeting a boy? Yeah, no.

"Good." The voice froze her to the ground, it wasn't Jaune's. It wasn't even male and to make matters worse, she recognized it. Crescent Rose was out, barrel aimed at the source of the voice who stepped out from behind a nearby tree and Ruby shook with rage and grief.

"Emerald." The young girl grit out from between clenched teeth her eyes blurring from barely restrained tears. A whirlwind of emotions running through her from rage to betrayal and grief. This woman, who she had once thought of as a friend, had been responsible for the death of her two friends and the state of her school. Ruby's had twitched over the firing mechanism and Emerald visibly flinched, her hands out front of her, unarmed. She wasn't going to take any chances with the criminal though, "Keep your hands where I can see them! I don't know why you're here but I'm… I'm turning you in. You're gonna pay for your crimes."

"We're here for you, Red." Mercury came out from behind another tree, towards her left and made her jump back but she couldn't keep her weapon trained on the both of them. This was the man who crushed Yang's spirit at the Vytal Festival. Made the crowd turn on her for their own gain. Despite him being unarmed as well, his hands also held out in a placating manner before him, Ruby's fingers tightened around Crescent Rose's firing lever.

"Easy Ruby. We aren't here to fight. We came to talk."

"We can talk when you're behind bars." Her aim shifted to Emerald.

Mercury took a step forward, "We need your help."

Crescent Rose returned to the silver haired boy, "I'll never help you." Ruby's voice came out in a growl. As much as her instincts were telling her to attack these two she knew they had her at a disadvantage, "What have you done with Jaune."

"Nothing."

Back to Emerald, "Liar! I saw him. Are you forcing him?"

"He was never here Ruby. It was my semblance." The green haired youth spoke up when Ruby opened her mouth, "I can cast illusions on people. Make them see things that aren't there."

It took Ruby a mere few moments to put things together, "Yang." Her silver eyes narrowed when the girl nodded. So that was what they had done to her sister, it made her blood boil.

"Please Ruby!" Emerald pleaded and it just caused another spike of rage within the normally cheerful girl, "We need your help, it can't be anyone else!"

"Bull!" That was the most foul language she'd ever used before and her weapon was shaking in her hands, "Why me. After everything you've done, the people you've hurt, what makes you think I would do anything for you!"

"Because it's not for us. There's lives on the line here Ruby." It was the genuine tone of his voice that caught her by surprise when she brought her attention back to Mercury.

Lives? She wanted to ignore it but she couldn't, not if there was even a slim chance that she could help someone. Not them, but an innocent.

"Explain." They seemed to relax a bit when she said it.

"Look. First off we didn't want to do any of this. We were forced."

"Everyone has a choice." Ruby told them coldly and the two exchanged a glance.

"Right well there was something wrong with Cinder. Right after… Right after Beacon," Ruby's grip tightened but Mercury continued, "She woke us up. Told us that someone put a Grimm inside her and that it's been controlling her for years."

Ruby couldn't contain herself, "Get to the point and stop lying!"

"We aren't!" It was Emerald this time, "There's a Grimm controlling her but you did something. Something with your eyes and it weakened it's control over her long enough for Cinder to ask for help. We need you to do whatever you did on that tower again. Help us save Cinder."

"Even if I believed you, why would I help you?"

"Because it's not going to stop." He continued when it looked like she wouldn't say anything, "Because this..._thing _that's controlling her has a plan it's working off of and Beacon may have been the first but it won't be the last. I know you don't care about us or Cinder but we know you do care about innocent people."

"Prove it." Ruby glared at the two teens, "I can't trust you."

"It's not much proof but…" Mercury slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew a thick envelope, carefully he withdrew it's contents, a long, multi-page letter. Taking a few steps forward he laid the letter on the ground and then backed up. Trying her best to keep an eye on both criminals Ruby snatched the letter off the ground and took glances at it. The writing was elegant and befitting of Cinder and her near unnatural beauty. The brunette glanced up every other sentence to make sure the two didn't try and make a move on her. Both stood stock still and watch her attentively. The first page was addressed to the both of them. It detailed the fact that some being named Salem had tricked her and implanted a Grimm inside her, matching with what the two had said.

The second page, and the rest, was addressed to her.

_Ruby Rose,_

_ I know you must hate me for what has been done but I assure you that it was all out of my control. While my associates, Emerald and Mercury, are indeed criminals, we do not condone senseless violence. Such things are unproductive and wasteful. I know for a fact you will not wish to help me or them but that is fine. What I wish for should align with your desires anyways. _

_ I want you to stop me. I want you to free me from being a captive within my own body. Towards that end I will tell you the truth, as I have seen it. The Grimm are not as mindless as they may seem, they have a leader in the being known as Salem. What, exactly, she is I do not know. But what I do know is that she leads the Grimm, directs them, and has a vested interest in destroying the schools and securing the power of the Maidens as well the relics. _

_ The rest of this letter will explain everything that I know about both the Maidens and the Relics. The plan was always to cripple Beacon and seize the Fall Maiden before scouring it for the Relic of Choice. After the fall of Beacon the next target was that of Haven Academy in Mistral. How this will be accomplished has not been decided at the time of writing this and I feel my control slipping, the creature will wake soon and I will lose my liberty once again._

_ Ruby, I ask this of you because I cannot stand being so helpless. I would rather die than to live as a tool for Salem's plans. There is one thing that concerns Salem and that is you and your silver eyes. You have a special power, what exactly I do not know. I would tell you if I could. _

_ What I do know is that the Grimm fear those with silver eyes and the proof is what you did atop the tower that night. You loosened the bonds that held me and harmed the creature within me. Only you can foil Salem's plans._

_Find me. Stop me._

_-Cinder Fall_

Ruby didn't know what to make of the letter and as she read on about the maidens and relics a gnawing feeling swam in her gut. They had her and she knew it. Could she in any conscience let this go? The bad guys were right here and it sickened her to even think it but could she do this if it was to save even more people. She almost dropped her weapon as her had came up to her mouth, nausea hitting her like a bullhead. Silver eyes widened in panic but neither of the other teens made a move even though they could easily overpower her.

That as much as proved it, at least as a show of faith. With the two of them, as skilled as they were, they may have been able to attack her. Even defeat her before her dad came to investigate. She knew it, logically, they were taking an incredible risk just being here. There was absolutely no reason to come to Patch for them.

They had no choice. She was the only one that could help them. If that was the case…

No, it was crazy. But maybe…

"I'll help." Shame pooled in her stomach as she pushed the words out. It made her sick to admit it, to work with these people and she begged forgiveness from Penny and Pyrrha, "But under one condition."

"Anything." Emerald answered after sharing a look with with Mercury.

"You turn yourselves in. All three of you." Ruby held both of their gazes for a moment, daring them to defy her.

Almost to her surprise neither did, Mercury speaking up first, "If you can help Cinder out of this, I'll do it." His partner nodded along, both looking dead serious.

It was hard, so incredibly hard, to put Crescent Rose away, hooked to the back of her belt. But she had to do it, put her pride by the wayside to do what was right. Or rather what she hoped was right. Ruby felt like she was drowning and looked back to the cabin, where sister was undoubtedly moping.

No, she couldn't tell Yang. She had enough of a beef with Mercury over the festival, she'd punch first and ask questions never. But she couldn't handle this alone. She was naive and trusting, she knew that, but she couldn't trust these two. She needed someone to watch her back. She didn't think she could miss the rest of her team more than she already did but she felt like she would give anything to have Weiss or Blake here to watch her back, their absence leaving a bigger hole than usual within her.

That's when a crazy idea came into her head. Maybe her team wasn't here to help her but she had more friends than that. However, there was one problem.

Jaune.

The blond would probably have much the same reaction to the two criminals that Yang would, especially after what happened to Pyrrha, her stomach flipped at the thought of her friend, but she had no one else to turn to. However maybe Ren would have a tempering effect on his leader. The black haired boy always seemed to be the voice of reason within team JNPR and maybe she could appeal to that. This too important to afford feelings to get in the way of saving lives. It was what she'd signed up for as a huntress. And besides, she needed someone to watch her back. Just in case.

Finally the hooded girl turned towards the two criminals who had been watching her with wariness, like they couldn't quite believe that she had agreed, and maybe they couldn't. She didn't trust them and she didn't expect they trusted her. This was a necessity, nothing more and neither would turn their back on the other, at least not willingly.

"If we're going to do this we'll need help." The two stood silent as they waited for her to elaborate, "We need team JNPR."

The others grimaced, neither had forgotten who was on the team nor exactly who had been killed atop the tower. That was fine, Ruby didn't need them to like it, they would face justice once everything was said and done. She would make sure of that. The hooded girl pulled out her scroll and looked at the contact information set in there along with the picture of her blond friend.

Ren and Nora would be with him as well, all the better. Without having anywhere to go the two had been invited by their leader to his home, to stay with them until something could be figured out regarding their schooling. Before leaving he had left her father with his address so that they could exchange letter, though not with her sister but Ruby had yet to regain consciousness by the time he had gone home.

"Where to, then?" Mercury asked.

"Ansel." Ruby answered, looking both criminals in the eyes, "We're going to Jaune's hometown."

* * *

**A/N: And this is probably a surprise. I'm still technically on hiatus I guess but hey, I had some time on my hands so I decided to write. This is the chapter that would have been up next, I will still be adhering to my rotation. **

**Also, those of you who have read Coeur Al'Aran's works you would know what Ansel is. So yeah, I'll confirm I'm using his Arc Family for this fic and the main reason is that I absolutely love Juniper and Nicholas Arc, and they are going to feature in the next chapter. I don't think any version of Jaune's parents I could create would differ greatly enough to Jun and Nic. I've just read his works too much and love the characters too much not to be influenced by them. So I skipped the middle man and just used them. So this is me giving credit where it's due, to Coeur. I'll probably reiterate next chapter as well with the credit. **


	3. Chapter 3

3

* * *

**8 days after the Fall of Beacon - Just outside of Ansel**

* * *

It had taken them a week to get to Jaune's village, though that didn't speak to just how stressful it was to get there. The whole kingdom was in an uproar with grimm attacks on the rise and the general populace going wild over the attack on Beacon. The entire world effectively last saw the school being attacked by terrorists, Atlas, and Grimm then suddenly nothing. Word was slow to get around and in the meantime folks came up with their own version of events. In general the faunus population was turning against the White Fang, the schools represented the stand against the Grimm, take them out and everyone loses. Anti-Atlas sentiment was on an all time high, rivaling just after the Great War.

As such, it was easy for the criminal pair to move through and around Vale. Ruby had taken a short time to take a look in person at the state of her school, seeing the devastation and Grimm occupation. It had brought tears to her eyes but she swore then and there that it wouldn't happen again and apologized to Pyrrha for what she was about to do. But saying and doing were two different things, even to Ruby, and it was hard to be around the two criminals, the first night was especially terrible and she ended up not sleeping. After that, though, her body required rest and she got some, if fitful, sleep.

Eventually they made it and Ruby could say she was looking forward to having familiar, friendly faces around. The entire week had gone with only the base amount of communication necessary to get them to their destination, and a light application of Emerald's semblance. The other two waited in the forest on the outskirts of the town of Ansel, there was no reason to cause a scene at Jaune's home and the town itself was basically fully of retired huntsman and huntresses. It was better to be safer than sorry in this case and neither Mercury nor Emerald were keen to try their luck in the middle of a community full of professional hunters.

Ruby made her way alone through the town with it's bustling open air market. Try as she might she didn't spot even a speck of familiar blond hair. The silver-eyed girl cringed at the bitter taste of the coffee she bought from a shop on the way but felt better once she felt the energy seeping through her tired body, revitalizing her mind. The nice barista had even given her directions to the Arc's home as well, with Jaune's family being both well respected and established. His father Nicholas was extremely popular among the other hunters in the town, it seemed.

With only a little bit of trouble she found the place, set a little further away from the town with a lot of space around it. It was a large, almost idyllic, house that could be considered a mansion if one didn't know that the Arc family had ten members. As such there were portions that were clearly expanded on to provide more space. On the front porch was one such member of the Arc family, a blond woman reading a novel, not dissimilar to how Blake used to. Already Ruby could feel her courage leave her. Ask her to slay a Grimm and she would in a heartbeat but facing new people? That was a truly daunting task.

If the bespectacled blonde had noticed her approach she hadn't reacted to it until the brunette was stood on the porch, "Um… Hi. My name is Ruby Rose. I'm a friend of Jaune's." There. Who could argue with that? It was short and to the point, and she hadn't messed up!

Green eyes flashed up from underneath her glasses as she looked up at the small girl on her porch, giving her a considering look before returning to her novel.

"Uh… Is Jaune here?" Ruby asked getting more nervous by the second.

"Yes." Was the woman's short reply, much to her frustration. The brunette let out a low whine before freezing as another voice came from within.

"Coral? Are you talking to someone? You aren't harassing the mailman again are you?" The door opened and another blonde poked her head out, she had longer hair that was braided down the front, blue eyes blinked owlishly, "Who're you?" Obviously unused to having strangers come around.

"Ruby Rose." Came the short reply from the woman named Coral, Ruby guessed she was one of Jaune's older sisters.

"Hi. I came to see Jaune." At the mention of the only boy of the Arc children, her face lit up.

"Oh! I remember now. You're a friend of his from Beacon, aren't you?"

Ruby pulled a small salute, "Yup that's me. Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. And before you ask: Yes, it gets confusing."

"Well come on in, Jaune's in the back." The older woman led Ruby through a hallway lined with pictures, one standout picture featured all of the Arcs together, Jaune looking about ten years old in it, " I'm Sapphire by the way. As worried as we were about Jaune running away to Beacon, I'm glad to hear he's made friends like you guys."

The 'back' of the house, as it was, didn't really have a backyard but rather an expanse of yard that stretched around the house. The clashing of steel rung out and even reached into the house. Out of the sliding glass door, Ruby could see her friend in the middle of sparring with someone that could only be his father. A blond scraggly beard match the long hair that hung down to his shoulders as he wove his sword in a gleaming, intricate, pattern leaving afterimages in the air. The pure force put into each blow that battered down onto Jaune's defense even had Ruby flinching.

By chance the silver eyed leader had looked up to see the pained grimace on Sapphire's face at each hit Jaune endured. Jaune's father's sword flicked to the side, sending his shield away from his body as the older man slide into his guard, sending an elbow straight into Jaune's cheek and his son tumbling to the ground. It was at that point that Sapphire slid the door open causing everyone present to look over for a brief moment.

A loud shriek thundered into Ruby's ears, "Ruby!" And a ginger missile collided with her a moment later, taking her to the ground.

"Hi, Nora." Ruby managed to gasp out from the death grip the girl had on her.

"Nora. You're crushing her." Calm the soothingly calm voice of Nora's partner, Ren., though the woman ignored it wholeheartedly.

"Ren look who it is! It's Ruby!"

"And it will be past tense if you keep hold of her like that." Ren retorted.

"Pfft. Noooo~" Nora answered but let go nonetheless and making Ren Ruby's new favorite person. Behind her sister, father, uncle, and partner of course. The small huntress gulped down more oxygen after being released and gave Ren a thankful nod. The pitying look in his eyes said that he'd been through much the same.

"Hey guys. And, um, it's nice to meet you Jaune's father." Even Ruby cringed at that however the older huntsman waved his hand and introduced himself.

"You can call me Nicholas. Since he's finally come home, Jaune's told us a lot about his friends. I hope he wasn't too bad at Beacon." Nicholas held his hand out and Ruby took it, noticing just how big and rough his hands were. They had definitely gone through harsh training, like her own Dad's hands.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune finally got a word in and gave her a brief side hug, "What are you doing all the way in Ansel?"

"Weeeelll…" Ruby poked her index fingers together and stole a glance at his father. She didn't know how much she could say in front of him. If he caught on to her travelling with two fugitives then things would probably get ugly, she was technically an accomplice after all. The thought was one to cause her stomach to flip uncomfortably, something she'd been having trouble coming to terms with in the last week. A part of her hoped she never did, "I'm on my way to Haven."

"Why?" Nora popped up, "What could _possibly_ be in Mistral? Tell us!"

"Uh." Ruby really hadn't thought it through and panicked, "I'm going to school there!"

"But what about the rest of your team?" Of course she could count on Nora to ask the hard questions.

"Not coming." Ruby relented, her eyes casting downwards as she thought about the rest of her team. Yang was in a bad spot because of her arm, Weiss was taken back to Atlas by her father, and Blake was just missing. She would have loved to track their faunus teammate down, rescued Weiss and helper her sister but she couldn't. What she was doing was far too important.

"You're okay with leaving your team behind?" Jaune's voice wasn't meant to be accusatory but it hit a nerve for Ruby.

"I'm not. But I have to do it anyways. We- I have to get to Mistral." Ruby glared lightly at Jaune, trying to remember that he didn't know the stakes, not yet.

"Well." Nicholas barged in, "I'll let Jun know to expect one more for dinner."

"Oh, no Ja- er, Sir. I don't want to impose." Her cheeks started suffusing with heat.

"Nonsense. Juniper would have my head if you didn't." With the way he laughed it off, Ruby wasn't sure it was a joke, "Sapphire, would you go make sure Coral doesn't forget to come to dinner?"

With that the four teenagers were suddenly left alone as Jaune's father and sister disappeared back into the house. The silence stretched on and grew awkward, that was until Nora broke the silence. A lot of the time the girl seemed much more socially aware than she let on, like she could read the mood and choose to ignore it. This time, however, she was almost solemn and looked at Ruby with naked concern in her blue eyes.

"What's going on Ruby?"

"What?" The girl in question was taken aback, "What do you mean?"

Nora gave her a flat look, "Well for one Ansel is south of Vale and Kingsport's the best way to get to Anima. If you're going to Mistral you wouldn't be heading this way, it would extend your trip by, like, two weeks if you walked."

Like a deer in headlights, Ruby froze for a moment before looking away guiltily. She wasn't even sure why she was hiding it, she needed to tell them anyway, "I am going to Haven. I just had a reason to come see you guys first." She pushed her fingertips together, "I _might _need, er, _want_ you to come with me to Mistral?" Ruby wanted to slap her palm to her forehead.

"You want us to go to school with you in Mistral?" Jaune asked, clearly confused.

"No!" Ruby waved her hands in front of her, frustrated at how poorly the conversation had been going, "I'm going to Haven, but not for school." She looked around to make sure nobody was close enough to listen but her next words were in a whisper anyway, "I found out Cinder's plan. We're going to stop her from doing to Haven what she did to Beacon."

All three of them had visible reactions, but Jaune's was the strongest. His eyes flashed with anger and grief, "WHAT?!-"

He didn't get further than that because Ren's hand snaked out to land on his shoulder, the blond calming down unnaturally. Jaune cut his eyes at his teammate for using his semblance on him but when he continued his voice was under control.

"What do you mean you know what _her _plans are? How?" He hissed at her.

"I'll explain that later." Ruby deflected. That would not be a fun conversation, not that the current one was either, "Look, I need your help. I can't do this on my own and team RWBY is… isn't together right now."

The three remaining members of team JNPR exchanged worried glances and were hesitant to answer. Ruby's heart sunk at their reaction, she'd hoped they would hear her out. Tears threatened her eyes and she turned around so they couldn't see her face, "Fine. I'll just go on my own then."

Before she could take a step a hand latched onto her wrist, when she turned around it was to see Nora who had grabbed her. A sad smile crossed the girl's face, "I'll go with you Ruby."

Nora pulled the younger girl into a crushing hug while looking at Ren expectantly, the boy chuckled lightly, "What kind of huntsman would overlook something like this? If Nora's in, I am as well."

The person to agree hesitated, Ruby peeked out from Nora's bosom to look at her friend. She could see the conflict on his face but slowly he nodded and as he did so she could see the determination fill his sapphire eyes, "Team Juniper will stick together."

Ruby felt relief wash over her as she sank into Nora's bear hug. Despite knowing what kind of people her friends were a part of her had been worried that they, too, would abandon her. _No, my team hasn't abandoned me either! _She told herself.

"Thanks, guys. You have no idea how much this means to me." Ruby mumbled into Nora's shirt. Even if her team wasn't there to help her, she still had some amazing friends.

* * *

Dinner, for Jaune, was an awkward and embarrassing affair. His mother had bombarded Ruby with many questions and a few had left both Ruby and himself red faced with their implications. She had read way too much into a young girl coming so far out of her way to visit him and his sisters didn't help. Luckily enough, however, Lavender had been quick to make friends with his fellow team leader and Jaune was happy his sister had someone her own age to talk to.

Ansel was small enough that it didn't have many children so the girls tended to make friends wherever they went, except for Coral. His father looked disgruntled but he always had since Jaune had come home. He didn't like his only son following in his footsteps but now that Jaune had taken steps down the path seemed resigned to at least training him so he wouldn't die.

Once in a while Jaune caught Nicholas eyeing him but never held his gaze for long. It was almost a knowing look his father sent him and it confused the boy through the course of dinner. Ren and Nora started packing immediately afterwards and Jaune slowly stuffed his pack with spare clothes and camping equipment. The idea that he was going to run away once again was not lost on him and he felt just as terrible for doing it a second time.

But they would understand. They had to. If they could forgive him for running off to play hero then this was all the better. He had a goal now, people to protect and monsters to stop. Maybe when it was over he'd be able to fill that aching emptiness he felt whenever he thought of Pyrrha.

Ren and Nora had gone ahead with Ruby as he finished up packing because his father wouldn't question them, but rather him. So he waited and waited for the sun to fall and the night to burn on. It was close to midnight and he was sure his family was asleep as he made his way through the house as quietly as he could. Stopping in the darkness he let his gaze linger on one of the pictures on the wall. It had been taken he'd returned from Beacon, his family had forced it on him because they had been so worried about him.

With a sigh and an apology he left through the front door, being careful to close it quietly behind him.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't be doing it, Jaune." The voice came from the side as the door clicked shut and startled him. His father was standing there, waiting for him, and Jaune's eyes trailed to his father's waist feeling his blood run cold. Nicholas' faithful blade, Argentum, was sheathed there. The son's mind raced as he tried to think of a way he could get away but knew it was futile.

His father was not just a professional huntsman but a really successful one, he had to be to support a family as large as theirs. Not only that but the man had been knocking him around since he'd gotten home, trying to pound some swordsmanship into his skull, literally if the bruises were anything to go by.

"Dad?" Jaune asked, taking a step back.

"Idiot son." Was the man's reply as he stepped forward, "Where are you going this late?"

"Arcade." Jaune said, desperately trying to play it off.

"When it's closed and with a travelling pack?" Nicholas shot down the excuse with ease, "Where were you really going?"

"To Haven. I want to become a huntsman, after all." Jaune tried Ruby's excuse.

"Really? I thought you'd given up on being a hero, Jaune." His father's eyes hardened as he stared his son down, "Heroes are only good for one thing. Dying. And I won't let you go off and get yourself killed on a pointless quest for vengeance."

"Vengeance? How did you…" Jaune trailed off, shocked.

"How did I know?" Nicholas scoffed, "Your friend was a terrible liar, I heard her little confession."

"You eavesdropped on us?!" Jaune asked incredulously.

"Don't deflect!" His father roared, "I'm not going to let you run off and die, Jaune. I refuse to see your mother hurt like that."

"And this isn't about me!" Jaune roared back, no longer caring about being heard, it was all pointless anyways if his father had found him, "Ruby's off to face someone dangerous and she's going to do it with or without me. I'm going to protect her, not for revenge."

"Then you'll die with her." Nicholas said with a voice that said he was feeling all of his years.

"I won't. I'll make sure we all come back, I'm not gonna lose someone else." Jaune felt his frustrated tears burn against his eyes.

"Prove it then." Nicholas said as he drew Argentum, the steel rasping against the sheath, "Prove that you're strong enough to come back."

Was his father giving him a chance? It didn't matter, then. Nicholas was strong but Jaune only had to prove himself, not necessarily beat him. Crocea Mors was drawn and deployed, Jaune taking a stance from behind the shield with his blade held pointing towards his father. There was nothing left to say, one of the first lessons his father had instilled in him being that talking had no place in combat.

Jaune kicked off the ground and followed behind his shield, trying to use the blunt force to batter his way into Nicholas' guard. The older huntsman spun to the side in a wide sweep of his sword. Jaune acted quickly and brought his blade up to meet his father's. The clang of steel marked the true start of the duel and the first strike sent a numbing feeling up his arm. His father hit like a truck and for sure wasn't pulling any blows.

Nicholas slid his blade along Corcea Mors and up into the air into a vertical swing, putting both hands into the blow. Jaune raised his shield right over his head to receive the strike but felt his knees driven into the ground by the force. His father wasn't about to let up and drove his knee into his chin. With spots dancing in his eyes Jaune rolled back to his feet and managed to face his father just in time to move his head to the side of a thrust meant for his eyes, seizing the opportunity Crocea Mors shot out and scored a direct hit across Nicholas' ribs, skittering off of his aura.

The older man's arm trapped the blade to his side, using his aura to prevent getting cut while he brought this sword around to smash his fist into Jaune's cheek repeatedly. The third strike met the shield portion of Crocea Mors. With a kick to his father's stomach, he drew his blade free with a flourish that grated on Nicholas' aura.

Allowing the disengage, his father straightened his stance while Jaune mirrored him. Nicholas' face could have been carved from granite with a certainty etched into his face that his father knew with unfaltering belief what the outcome would be. Jaune wouldn't let him have it his way, however, and was determined not to let his father have his way.

Both men tensed as a voice rang out, "What the hell are you doing!"

Both had the decency to look guilty as Juniper Arc strode angrily out of the homestead, fire in her green eyes, "Why is it that I wake up to find the two men in my life beating each other in the middle of the night?"

She stopped just short of Nicholas causing the tall man shrink into himself in front of his wife's glare.

"Jun, I was stopping Jaune from leaving again." He said quietly.

"Oh good! And how were you going to do that then Nicky?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Break his legs as lock him up inside?"

"If I need to. Better he be alive to hate me." Nicholas finally looked Juniper in the eyes and she looked over at her son, standing there defiantly with Crocea Mors still drawn though he withered under her glare, the tip of his sword drooping to rest on the ground.

"You're both idiots." Juniper finally came to a conclusion with an exasperated sigh, "Tell me what's going on."

It was an order and Jaune complied out of habit, "Ruby." Both of their attentions turned to him, "She's doing something dangerous and she needs my help."

"She can't be the only one who can go after these dangerous criminals, Jaune." Nicholas spoke up, regaining some of his backbone now that Juniper's ire wasn't exclusively on him.

"Maybe not but she's doing it anyway. So either I can sit this out and let her get hurt, or look after her." Jaune finally sheathed Crocea Mors back at his hip but his posture didn't change, he stood tall, as tall as his father. Juniper looked her son up and down.

"You'd go that far for her?" Jaune nodded to his mother and she looked back at her husband, "Look at him Nicky. Do you think you can stop him?"

Jaune met his father's gaze steadily, sensing his fate hinged on that question. Blue eye met blue as the father and son stared at one another, sizing each other up, "No." Was his final answer.

"I know you didn't want this life for him, but it's something he chose. Maybe before I would have agreed but look at him. Look at how our little boy has grown. He's chosen his path, Nicholas, is it right for you to deny him?"

Nicholas stared at her in anguish, "I suppose you are right Jun. I don't like it. But I can't force him."

He walked up to his son, pulling the tense teen into a crushing hug, "Promise me Jaune. Promise me you'll come back."

Jaune felt something stick in his throat but forced past it anyways, "Of course, Dad. I promise."

After another crushing hug from his mother he left them with an apology to his sisters that he couldn't say goodbye to them either. They would be angry but if he had to face them like he was at the moment he doubted he would be able to go through with it. Jade and Hazel would be the most angry, Sapphire would be the most worried. Jaune hoped it wouldn't affect Lavender too much. He forced himself not to look back and instead proceeded through the settlement to just outside it, where the coordinates Ruby provided earlier led him.

There was a campfire going in a small clearing just far enough outside the walls of Ansel that they couldn't be seen in the woods. He couldn't hear any talking and as soon as he entered the campsite he understood why. Nora stood with her hammer in her hands and even Ren had Stormflower drawn. In front of them stood Ruby placing herself between the two and the others in the camp. He didn't know what he had expected when he heard that Ruby had others helping her. Jaune had assumed they were other students from Beacon, he hadn't expected this. Instead he saw two of the people responsible for the state of the academy as it was standing there behind Ruby, Emerald and Mercury.

There was a rasp of steel as Crocea Mors was drawn in a flash.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is and once again the Arc family I'm using here are from Coeur Al'Aran's stories. **

**Here we go, Jaune's seen Merc and Em. Sorry for ending it on a cliffhanger I just felt that the scene would need it's own setting. Not much to say really except that I hope to be off my official hiatus sometime soon and back to a steady schedule.**


	4. Chapter 4

4

* * *

As Jaune drew forth Crocea Mors with a rasp he stepped forward to attempt to cut down the two murderers in front of him but was stopped when Ruby placed herself between him and the two criminals. His sapphire eyes bore into hers as she returned his gaze with a scathing silver one of her own, her arms held out.

"What are you doing Ruby?" He asked while faltering. He knew he wasn't imagining that she was, indeed, standing in the way of him getting vengeance.

"I need you to listen to me Jaune." She started off slowly, quietly.

"Don't you know who _they _are?!" Jaune shouted, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Of course I do!" Ruby replied, her voice raised a bit in response, "but-"

"Then how could you be here with them?!" He cut her off, "They- they killed her, Ruby! They're murderers."

"You think I don't know that Jaune?!" The small girl finally yelled back causing Jaune's mouth to click shut. She stepped forwards, the edge of Crocea Mors resting on her collarbone before he jerked it back, eyes wide and staring staring into her determined silver ones, "I have no other choice Jaune. Just hear me out. Cinder, their boss, is under the control of a Grimm. I can kill it and help save a lot of people that will get hurt."

"How. How can you sit here and defend them when you know what they've done?!" Jaune stared over her and glared at the pair with utmost hatred in his eyes, it was clear that Ruby was the only thing keeping violence from being had.

"Because I have no other choice Jaune! There are lives on the line and I'm not going to sit back when I have the ability to help."

"By helping them?!"

"If I have to! This is more than me or how I feel. Trust me when I say I would love to drag them to jail but I will do what I need to to make sure _no one else dies._"

"Pyrrha died because of them." Jaune turned to the side, no longer able to look at his friend, "I can't do this. I can't knowingly help you with this. C'mon guys." Gripping his sword tightly, Jaune turned and started walking back towards Ansel though he only got a few steps before turning to look at his remaining teammates who had yet to take a step. Nora looked torn, her eyes darting between Ruby and him while Ren's expression was, as always, unreadable, "Guys?"

"Jaune." Ren spoke up, "Ruby is our friend. This task she has undertaken is perilous. I- We want to help her. To watch her back. I don't believe Pyrrha would forgive us if we left her to fend for herself."

"That's not fair Ren." His hand was shaking as he desperately clung to his sword.

"Life isn't fair Jaune." This time it was Nora who spoke up, walking up to Jaune and turning his head to look at her. She smiled sadly when she saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. Using a handkerchief from her pocket she wiped them away, "It isn't fair. Pyrrha was taken from us but you know she'd want us to save those lives." She drew him into a hug, "Besides, if they try anything we can just break their legs. Ruby needs us."

Jaune stood in her embrace for a moment, head hung low and instead of replying to Nora he looked over to Ruby. His face betrayed his feelings, anguish clear on his face, "You're sure we need them?"

"Yeah. Cinder wrote a letter to us in a moment of clarity for her. She said she didn't know the whole plan but Haven was the next one to be attacked. Something about a valuable relic being stored there. She wants me to stop her, and Emerald and Mercury have agreed to turn themselves in if we can free Cinder from the Grimm."

Ruby launched into the details from the letter, about Salem and her the Maidens. By the time she finished Jaune's eyes were wide, his hand over his mouth. He may very well have fallen if Nora didn't have a hold of him. Even Ren had gone to his side as a scene of team solidarity.

"That's why Pyrrha died. That's what Ozpin involved her with!" Ruby looked at her friend in confusion, "During the Fall, Pyrrha said there was something Oz had offered her. Something that she needed to do. She'd been acting so weird but this explains it! I followed them to some kind of massive basement under Beacon. There was a woman in some kind of machine. Ozpin had Pyrrha get in and something happened, she started shouting in pain. And then…" Jaune trailed off, glaring at the criminal pair, "Anyways that woman must have been a Maiden, they must have been trying to give Pyrrha the powers."

Their friend had been killed over this, his partner had died for these powers and Ozpin had put her in that position. Jaune clenched his jaw so tight he could feel his teeth creaking.

"Jaune." He looked over at Ren, "I think Ruby is definitely right. This situation makes sense if you consider that they were forced. What reason would Emerald and MErcury have for going to Patch and contacting Ruby? It's a massive risk when they have an entire kingdom after them. We all saw what she did to that Dragon, her power is real."

"You're right, like usual." Jaune relented to the relief of the others present, "I told my Dad I was going to bring everyone back safe and sound. I'm not about to go back on that promise. An Arc always keeps their promise, after all."

"Thank you, Jaune." Ruby stepped up a little worried until he gave her a slight nod.

"Right, now that that's all over with. We should figure out where to next." Emerald spoke up. The pair had been quite the whole time, not wanting to antagonise Jaune for fear of him turning them all in. They couldn't afford to evade the authorities here.

"Airship travel is being watched heavily across Sanus and we can't exactly walk to Anima." Mercury added.

"So we go by boat. That leaves a few options, then." Ruby deliberated, " There's Northrend at the northern tip of Sanus, they do trading with Atlas but we should be able to find someone going to Anima, maybe a vessel bound for Argus, that or we go to Kingsport with trades directly across the straight to Kikeshi."

"Northrend is too small and too out of the way." Ren spoke up, "With how many are looking for...them…. It would be wiser to go to Kingsport. It's much larger and closer. We would have an easier time blending in."

"Pinky's right." Nora's hand twitched aggressively towards her hammer at Mercury's nickname for Ren, "The faster we're off Sanus and on Anima, the better."

"Alright then. Let's head out for Kingsport. Hopefully we can book passage there."

"And if we can't?" Emerald asked of Ruby, hinting at the rather notorious pair

Ruby bit her lip as everyone looked to her. It was obvious they were expecting her to have the answer but it was Jaune who came to her rescue, "We'll cross that bridge when we have two. Kingsport is still days away by foot anyways."

Letting out a sigh of relief she nodded at her fellow team leader who returned it. There was still a tension in the air and as they made their way away from Ansel she could see it in the way Jaune walked slightly behind everyone, keeping an eye on Emerald and Mercury with Nora and Ren flanking the group like an escort. Ruby was grateful for them coming along even though her stomach still flipped at the thought of putting her friends in danger.

With a deep breath she forced the thoughts away, she had to focus on other, more important, things now. Like what if they couldn't secure passage to Kikeshi or if Emerald and Mercury betrayed them. Oh they wouldn't, not yet at least. But once they had freed Cinder from Salem?

Well Ruby didn't expect the criminals to keep their word.

* * *

Yang stared out at the darkness, knowing what she would see if it were light out, the familiar sight of the place where she and her sister had grown up. The trees that had been there since she had been born were ingrained on the back of her eyelids. With a sigh the back of her head thumped against the wall that her bed was situated against.

Her arm throbbed.

It didn't, she was just imagining it. A phantom of a limb lost but it reminded her of what she didn't have.

That she was a cripple. That she had been weak and unable to do anything to protect those she cared about. That her partner had left her for her weakness.

Her arm throbbed in time to the dull ache in her chest. She felt empty, like nothing mattered. Everyone had left her. Weiss was taken, Blake left, and Ruby had run away. All of them had abandoned her. Even Qrow had left after learning Ruby had gone.

Only her father was still here for her. Oh she knew he'd rather go after Ruby and appreciated him having stuck around for her.

At least someone cared.

A sound droned in the distance. It wasn't the entertainment center, although her father was still awake he hadn't watched the news or anything since the Fall, without the CCT there was no signal to watch. Instead he busied himself around the house. No the sound was coming from outside and growing louder and stirred a muted interest in her, a mild curiosity. It was rare to get air traffic around patch, most took the ferry to Vale if they needed to get anywhere even though Signal did have a few bullheads of their own.

The running lights on the aircraft came into view and Yang raised an eyebrow as the ship descended into the clearing besides their cabin. Try as she might, however, she was on the wrong side of the house to get a good view of the craft in the dark, though she could make out the aft end which had a completely different shape to Vale's bullheads.

With a frustrated sigh she sat back and tried to go back to gazing out the window but the thought kept gnawing at the back of her mind until she got up and padded out of her room. She made her way to the top of the stairs that led down into the living room just in time for the front door to have been opened by her father, "General Ironwood?" Taiyang asked in surprise.

"Good evening Mr. Xiao-Long. May I come in? There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Uh. Sure. You want something to drink?"

"Something stronger than I should have while on duty. Though I wouldn't mind coffee if you have some."

"Yeah no problem."

Feet shuffled as the two moved the the cabin's kitchen, a chair scraped back and creaked as a weight settled on it. Clinking came from inside and Yang moved down the stairs to hear more of their conversation, "-okay with you?"

"Beggars can't be choosers, Mr. Xiao-Long."

"Call me Tai, it'll be easier."

After a moment of silence, "Taiyang, then. Call me James." She could hear the begrudging town in the General's voice, "How is your daughter, Yang?"

Another pause, "Not great but that's to be expected after what happened."

"Losing a limb in the line of duty can be a harrowing experience. Some never recover."

Yang's chest tightened.

"Yang's strong, James.."

"Indeed." Ironwood agreed, "I hope she doesn't let this deter her. She's a promising huntress. Both of your daughters are."

"She'll bounce back when she's ready."

"I hope so. Maybe Atlas can repay its debt to her then. I'm having one of my top men engineer her a prosthetic."

"Really?!" Her dad sounded excited at the prospect, even though Yang struggled with how she felt about it, "That's great news! I was actually looking to talk to you about something like that."

"Well you don't need to worry. Your daughter will be back to normal before you know it, however.." The General paused for a moment, hesitating, "I came to talk about your other daughter."

"Ruby? Did you find her? Where is she?"

Yang's breath hitched at the mention of her sister. Ever since Ruby had disappeared, she'd been in an even worse mood. This whole time she'd just felt unwanted and the constant nightmares about that Adam guy hadn't helped.

"Calm down. We spotted her and that's why I came to talk to you." There was a pause as the coffee machine beeped and Taiyang prepared a cup of coffee for their guest, "Thank you. I've hardly gotten any sleep since Beacon. Where was I? Oh yes, Your daughter Miss Rose. Soldiers on the checkpoint out of Vale spotted her leaving the city. Tell me, when you last saw her, was she acting strangely? Was there anything you noticed about her prior to the events at Beacon?"

From her position at the bottom of the stairs Yang could only furrow her brow in confusion. Ruby had been the same right up until she had abandoned them.

"No, nothing. Why?"

"Well when she was spotted at the checkpoint she used her identification to leave the city. It was proper. But what raised a flag was something found later in the archived footage. She left accompanied by these two."

There was the sound of something metallic being placed on their wooden dining table, "Who are these two?"

"They were identified as one Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Accomplices to Cinder Fall and the White Fang who committed the act of terror on Vale and Beacon."

Her heart froze in her chest at the mention of those two.

"What?! No, that can't be true. There's no way Ruby would be with them!"

"And yet here proof is that Miss Rose is traveling with those two."

"Yang?" The voice came from her father and she only then realized she had come to the doorway, her eyes glued to the image hovering above Ironwood's scroll. In it was clearly her sister presenting her ID to some official and behind her were Emerald and Mercury.

"Ruby's with them?!" Yang heaved, her breath coming short, "No. It's a lie. It has to be. They want to ruin our lives."

"Miss Xiao-Long, please calm down. I'm not here to make accusations. I'm trying to find out why Miss Rose might be with them."

"Ruby wouldn't be with them, at least not by choice." Her father spoke quietly but the comment robbed the room of warmth, or maybe it was just how Yang felt.

Could it be? She knew her sister, Ruby would never willingly help a criminal, willingly. What if they didn't give her a choice?

"You are sure?" Ironwood asked.

"One-hundred percent." The two stared at each other before the General stood.

"I'll relay to the authorities that we believe Miss Rose may be a captive of Black and Sustrai. Unfortunately that's the best I can do. Atlas is pulling out of Vale. The Valean council has ordered us to return and I won't risk further harm to our relations."

"Thank you for telling me, James. I appreciate it." Taiyang's heart wasn't in it and Ironwood looked like he understood.

He got up to leave and Yang thought about her sister. Had she not really abandoned her?

"Wait." The General stopped and turned towards her, "Weiss was taken by her dad right?" He nodded, "Then can you please make sure she knows as well? They're partners."

His hard eyes stared into lilac and she began to think he was gonna say no before he slowly nodded, "Miss Schnee seems to care a great deal for her partner. Very well, when I get back to Atlas I will be sure to inform her."

"Thank you General."

"Farewell Taiyang, Miss Xiao-Long." Without another word then General was out the front door, his craft rising into the night sky and disappearing into the night.

Yang stood with one hand on the back of a wooden chair for support, the silence between father and daughter growing by the second. Her hand was trembling so she gripped the wood so hard she felt a crack.

"It's okay, honey." Taiyang wrapped his arms gently around his daughter, "Qrow went after Ruby. If anyone can get her out of whatever she's gotten into, it's him." She buried her face into his chest, the scent familiar and warm.

"It's my fault." She mumbled into his chest.

"What?"

"It's my fault." She spoke out louder, "If I hadn't been so weak, so arrogant. If I hadn't lost I'd have been able to protect her."

"Yang." Her father was at a loss for words, "You couldn't have predicted that. This isn't your fault it's _theirs_."

"If only I was stronger."

"No." She looked up at him in surprise to find his blue eyes staring at her, steeled, "Being stronger is fine but it wouldn't have made a difference. Thinking like that… I don't want you to become obsessed with strength. You did everything you could, Yang, and the only thing left is to try and do better next time."

She couldn't think of how to reply to that so instead she sought comfort in his embrace again. No one else was here for her but she didn't need them, her father was enough.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back, Lithium Rose is due for an update next.**


	5. Chapter 5

5

* * *

**20 days after the Fall of Beacon - Atlas - Schnee Manor**

* * *

"Pardon?" Weiss Schnee had a disbelieving look on her face, and why shouldn't she? She stared at the hologram that General Ironwood showed her. In it she could clearly see her partner at the Vale checkpoint, presenting her I.D. but it was the two criminals by her side that her eyes were locked onto.

"Your partner, Miss Rose, was sighted traveling with the wanted criminals, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black." The General didn't seem surprised by her reaction.

"There has to be some kind of mistake."

"Her family said much the same." The General pocketed his scroll, "They were under the impression she was being coerced to help them. Nevertheless Vale had to issue a warrant for her arrest."

"W-" Weiss bit back her raised voice, it wouldn't do to be uncouth just outside of her father's study, "Why would they do such a thing? She's clearly innocent."

"And I believe that. But considering what happened I have no say in Vale's policy right now. I was lucky to have found out about this at all. Miss Xiao-Long asked me to inform you, since the two of you were close."

_Yang. _Her heart ached for her teammate, the vision of her laying on the ground, cradling what used to be her right arm was etched into her mind. Weiss felt tears threatening to brim up and overwhelm her. Ironwood must have noticed because his stern visage softened and graced her with a small smile.

"Please don't worry, Miss Schnee. I have my top scientist working on a prosthetic for your teammate. I'm sure she will be fine."

"I'm sure she will be, eventually." Weiss relented. As worried as she was about her friend, the news about Ruby took precedence. She wanted to race after the dolt and drag her back after a stern lecture about stranger danger. Feeling herself getting worked up, she took a deep breath, calming herself and fixing the general with a genial smile they both knew was fabricated.

A thought came to her, it was a long shot but could allow her to leave the mansion with her father's blessing.

"General, there is one thing." His brow raised in anticipation, "Should I be able to secure Father's permission, I would like to present the prosthetic to Yang myself."

The older man studied her for a moment before a knowing smile peeked out from the stern veneer, "Assuming you are able to, I would love to accommodate your wish, Miss Schnee. Good Evening." With a small bow that Weiss returned with a curtsy, the General headed down the halls with his hands clasped behind his back.

Weiss couldn't wait and knocked on the door to her father's study, only entering when he allowed her. It wouldn't do to anger him at the moment, she needed his cooperation. Though she wasn't confined to the Manor he'd know the moment she left and with no way to secure passage out of Atlas that wasn't able to be influenced by her father, she had to get him to allow her to leave. Once far enough away he could no longer influence her, especially without the CCT towers it would take until she was supposed to be back for him to realize anything had gone wrong.

It was a desperate gambit but she needed her team. She needed to see Yang. Blake had run off to who knows where and with her partner missing, potentially as a hostage, she needed the powerhouse of team RWBY. Perhaps the blond needed her too, it was the thought that drew her to action. Weiss hadn't gotten anywhere in life by being passive and she refused to let someone like her father stand in her way. She was a Schnee, they took control of their lives with both hands.

It was time for Weiss to act like the huntress she was supposed to be.

"Father." She greeted demurely.

Jacques sat in his plush leather chair, a painting of her grandfather, Nicholas Schnee, framed behind him, "Weiss." He returned as he studied the news on the monitor before him. She waited patiently for him to stop reading and face her, he sat back in his chair with his fingers steepled before him, "This is a disaster. Beacon has fallen, Vale almost with it and it was partly caused by our dust, even stolen it's a bad image. James was just informing me of sanctions Vale has put on imported dust."

That was bad news but it had potential for her. She could tell what he was leaning towards before he even said it.

"We need to do something. Something to show that it was out of the SDC's control. My own daughter was on the front lines defending the school." As Jacques sat in thought, Weiss preempted him.

"I have a suggestion, Father." She continued when he motioned for her to do so, "My teammate was severely injured in the attack. She lost her arm. The General told me he was having a prosthetic crafted. I was wondering if you would let me present it to her, on behalf of the SDC and Atlas."

Her father rubbed a hand on his chin, "I see where you're going with that. We can't let Atlas take all the glory for helping the victims of the attack." Weiss resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "We can use this. Yes, an excellent suggestion Weiss. We can make it a photo op, have an article drawn up and distribute it among Atlas and Mantle. When you return we can hold a charity ball to raise funds for Vale as well, using the article to parade it around. Assuming the General will be okay with letting you do this?"

"I already broached the subject with him, Father. He agreed as long as you did." For the first time in a long while a smile sprouted on Jacques' face. Once upon a time she would have done anything to have him smile like that at her but now it just made her feel cold. It wasn't filled with love but rather of fulfilled expectations.

"Excellent, Weiss. I am glad to see you being proactive in your role as heiress."

"Thank you Father." Weiss dipped her head lightly.

"Once the item is ready, we will arrange the event. With the CCT network inoperative I'll have to send the photographers with you. I'll hammer out the details with James."

"Very well Father. If there is nothing else I will leave you to your work, I don't wish to keep you."

"No there's nothing else right now." Jacques shooed her with one hand, "I'd like you to sing at the ball but that can be discussed after your return."

Weiss curtsied as she back out of his study, closing the door with a soft click. Once it was firmly shut she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her throat. Covering her hand with one hand she looked to see if any of the staff had noticed, her eyes landing on Klein.

"Well I was going to see if you wanted a warm refreshment," The family butler held the tray laden with coffee up, "But it seems as if something went well. It's unusual to see you in such good cheer after a conversation with your father."

Klein had been the head butler for the Schnee family since before Jacques had inherited the company from Nicholas. The man was as close to a father figure as she'd ever had.

"Father gave me permission to fly to Vale." A satisfied smirk won the battle and planted itself firmly on her face when she saw his shocked expression, "The short of it is that my teammate needs a prosthetic and I'm going to be the one to deliver it."

Weiss carefully took the steaming cup from the tray and took a sip, delighting in the thick, warm taste traveling down her throat. He had always made the best coffee, it was because of him that she loved it so much.

"That's wonderful news! I know you've been so very worried about your teammates." He followed her as she started down the hallway, cup held in both hands as she relished the warmth.

"It is, isn't it." Stopping, she looked up and down the hallway as she turned to her faithful friend, her only ally in the cold place that was her home, "Yang needs my help. Ruby needs my help. I'm not going to stand by as my team is torn apart. I'm going to bring us back together if I have to handcuff us all together."

"That's quite the fire in your eyes." Klein's eyes were red, his voice gravelly.

"Father has underestimated me for the last time Klein. I am a Schnee, and what a Schnee wants, a Schnee gets." Weiss stood a little taller.

"Ah, my little Snowflake. All grown up." Klein wiped at his now blue eyes with his handkerchief.

As they resumed walking Weiss looked at him out of the side of her eyes, "I'm going to need some favors from you Klein."

"I'm behind you all the way, my dear."

* * *

**23 days after the Fall of Beacon - Unknown - Ebony Keep**

* * *

Cinder sat in the massive wooden seat that bordered that large table in the ebony keep that Salem occupied. Eery light filtered in from the blood red sky, the shattered moon hanging low on the horizon and visible through the large, arched windows decorating the room. The table itself was carved from the same deep purple crystal that dotted the desolate landscape outside.

The other individuals occupied the seats around the crystal surface, to her right sat a man perched upon his seat, chestnut hair braided down his back as he crouched with his hands before him looking like the madman he was. Tyrian Callows wore leather bracers that matched his boots and a white top that splayed open underneath a leather harness that display the numerous scars adorning his chest.

Opposite of her sat Arthur Watts, and individual she hated, who even now was smiling out from under his black mustache at her with a leery expression. He seemed to be over the moon at the news her disciples had left her. The man wore a double breasted vest underneath a long tailed coat. Why he wore fingerless gloves with the ensemble was beyond her.

At least Hazel Rainart had better sense, even if it was much more simple. A black shirt and cargo pants underneath a green and grey trench coat. Simple and effective, just like the man himself. Cinder wasn't above saying that she respected Hazel the most, but then Watts and Tyrian didn't exactly set the bar very high.

"Your underlings abandoned you, not a very good look, Cinder." Watts smirked.

Cinder's face hesitated for a second before twisting into a snarl. It had taken her a long time to get used to the body but lately her connection to it had been weaker, ever since that silver eyed girl had attacked her with that light.

"They aren't necessary Watts. I achieved the objective, that's all that matters." Her fist impacted the table and she heard a telltale giggle from Tyrian to the side. He was probably hoping for bloodshed.

The large, wooden double doors creaked and groaned as they opened, slowly revealing the last, and most important, figure to their meeting. She appeared to glide forward in her jet black robes that contrasted her paper white skin with dark veins tracing their way through her arms and face. Burning red irises set in pools of tar black eyes surveyed the room.

Salem, Queen of the Grimm, sat at the head of the table on her amethyst throne, her posture and bearing that of royalty and giving off an oppressive pressure.

"Cinder is right, Watts. The results are what matter here. There is no need to taunt her over the disloyalty of her proteges." Salem held one hand out towards Cinder, "She's performed admirably."

"As you say, Mistress." Watts dipped his head and Cinder smirked at him in victory before her head whipped back to Salem.

"So tell me, my child, why _did _Mercury and Emerald betray you?"

"I am unsure, Mistress." Cinder explained, "My memories of the time are hazy. The silver eyed girl-"

"Silver eyed girl?" Salem's attention was grabbed instantly, her intense gaze focused solely on her, "Explain."

"Ruby Rose. A silver eyed girl. Back at the Beacon Tower, as I slew Ozpin's new maiden, she did something. There was a flash and everything after that is a blank. The next thing I remember, I woke up a few days later outside of Beacon and those two were gone."

"I see." Salem fell into a thoughtful silence, the fingers of one hand tracing a pattern on the crystal table, no one dared interrupt her thoughts, "So another has appeared."

"We've dealt with them before." Hazel spoke up with his arms crossed over his barrel like chest.

"Indeed we have, but our darling Cinder is in a… unique situation. The power of the silver eyes could very well mean her destruction."

"Like a puppet with its strings cut." Watts commented.

"Quite." The queen cut her eyes at the man, "Tyrian. Your current task can wait. This Rose girl may prove to be a problem. Find and eliminate her."

The man with the braid giggled and clapped his hands together, "Yes my Queen!"

"Mistress, are you sure the girl will even be a hindrance?" Arthur objected.

"You dare question-!" Tyrian began but was cut off when Salem raised her hand.

"Watts." The man in question gulped as an invisible pressure weighed down on everyone, "I do not underestimate my foes. Any problem, no matter how small, must be dealt with."

"I understand, Mistress." The pressure lightened and all present breathed easier.

Even as a Grimm, Cinder could sense the unfathomable power that her creator exuded. It was glorious, truly something to behold and took her breath away every time she witnessed it.

_You're both monsters, you know that?_

**Silence wench, you should be so lucky as to be a tool in Her plans. **

The voice of the host went silent as commanded though not out of respect for the Grimm possessing the body. It felt frustrated at not being in control enough to suppress the consciousness of the real Cinder anymore.

**No, I am the real one now. **

_We shall see how long that lasts._

It scowled at her voice in its head. She'd been incessant ever since Beacon, ever since that silver-eyed girl had used her didn't want to disappoint her mistress with the knowledge that the girl had made her weak. She would regain control eventually. Until such a day, she could feel the host's consciousness from a distance, like a candle in the night at the edge of its vision.

Still, it was worried about the gaps in its memory. Those could pose a problem in the future and Salem had just aired her opinion on problems. For now it was best if its mistress did not know of the issue.

From across the gap in their minds it could hear the echoing, smug laughter of the host.

* * *

**28 days after the Fall of Beacon - Kingsport**

* * *

"Sir! You dropped this!" Ruby Rose handed back a leather wallet to a man who gruffly thanked her before moving on. The girl waved to him, smiling until he turned around and the smile fell a moment later as she met the eyes of one of her traveling companions, Emerald Sustrai.

"What?" Emerald asked of the small girl.

"You _know _what." Ruby pouted before looking around and lowering her voice, "You can't just steal things like that."

"I mean, I could if you didn't literally hand them back."

It was the wrong thing to say as the young woman growled at her. To say that the last few weeks had been troublesome would have been an understatement. It had been a nightmare. Arc had a glare plastered permanently on his face and always brought up the rear, one hand on his sword and an eye on them. Emerald was chafing under their watch and if it wasn't for Cinder she would have ditched the group after the first day.

"I meant we don't need the lien. We can get to Haven just fine without resorting to something like that." Ruby amended.

Emerald raised an eyebrow, "You guys have money but Merc and I aren't exactly swimming in it."

"If we need lien we can take huntsman work. We're hunters, we can help villages on the way."

Emerald huffed but dropped it, there was no point arguing against the girl. If they stopped to help every village on the way they'd never make it to Haven on time to save Cinder but she doubted they could actually convince the girl to leave anyone in distress and unfortunately the girl was the key to the whole thing. The whole situation resulted in a massive migraine for her.

The average person on the street wouldn't recognize them and news was spreading slowly across Sanus, anyways. The guards were pretty much all they had to worry about and with Emerald's semblance they could pass through the gate without trouble. The town of Kingsport was big, as it was a port town. The streets were cobbled at the least though few vehicles were seen. There was an airship area that handled some freight as well as the occasional large convoy that left through the main gates, often times with the Schnee Dust Corporation logo emblazoned on the side.

"We don't have the time to help everyone on the way Ruby." Emerald started walking down the street towards the port area. They needed to start scouting out the way they could cross over to Anima. There were often ships traveling to and from Kikeshi on the other side of the strait between Anima and Sanus, if they needed to they could stow away. It was the most probable solution given how the official channels would have them recognized if they tried to board a ship the normal way.

"We can try." Ruby kept pace with her, pulling her hood close about her face. Huntsmen and Huntresses stood out by nature, all of them idiosyncratic. As such trying to blend in actually made them more conspicuous so the criminal pair blended in by not trying to. If you didn't look like you had something to hide, most people never spared you a glance.

"Just remember what the goal is, stopping Cinder at Haven. We can't do that if we aren't there. Do you really want a bunch of innocents to die while you're helping an old lady cross the street?" Emerald retorted.

"I get that, I do. But if there's someone I can save in front of me I'm not just going to abandon them!"

"Uh, guys?"

"I can't believe someone as naive as you exists. You're not the only one who can save people but you are the only one who can save Cinder."

"Guys!"

"What?!" Both girls whirled on the source of the voice, Mercury had stopped by a notice board on the side of the street. He stood still and silent, pointing at the board itself.

Sharing a brief look, Emerald and Ruby walked over to see what had caught his attention. The other three stood as silent observers, Jaune's hand still on the hilt of Crocea Mors but his gaze nervously flicking towards Ruby. They could see why a moment later.

On the board stood three posters, among other flyers and information, prominently displaying three different faces. The first two held pictures of Emerald and Mercury as well as a description of the pair and a warning that they had aura and were extremely dangerous. The third held the same warning but held the innocent looking face of Ruby Rose.

"Me?" Ruby muttered, face aghast, "But how?"

"Congratulations, Rose." Mercury put his hands behind his head and smirked, "You're an official criminal now."

* * *

**A/N: A day late but this chapter was difficult to plan, for me. I had no idea where I wanted to go right after Ansel. Luckily I had some help figuring it out, shout out to my Discord channel buddies for the help. So yeah I think I mentioned it before but this is essentially an AU where the villains are just a bit different. Cinder isn't mangled like canon and her relationship with Em and Merc, and how long they've known each other, is different too.**

**I will say that I am pretty satisfied with the chapter, Weiss doesn't get as much love as I feel she should, she is one of my favorites, and she's taking a much more aggressive approach this time around.**


End file.
